nameless_aimlessfandomcom-20200214-history
Davy Jones
"It has been said that regicide of a humble king is a sin that warrants curse and scorn at the hands of God." Davy Jones is the title given to the nameless freebooter that serves as the main protagonist and antihero of the series. He is an infamous island hopper and former Red Seagull that sails the seas in a rowboat, often looking for conflict to involve himself in, with the ultimate goal of killing Garibaldi. Davy later becomes the 6th of the known Leviathans. Appearance For a male individual, Davy Jones is short, slim, and overall very girlish in appearance. His hair is long and black while his eyes are purple in hue. He wears a loose, white, overcoat on top of a black turtleneck shirt, with cuffed shorts and boots making up his lower half. Personality Davy is reserved and lax most of the time. He enjoys the recognition he gets for his growing criminal status but finds excessive praise to be bothersome. He also appears to be quite socially dimwitted, as he often thinks out loud and unknowingly insults others by doing so. In addition to this, he is slow to certain social cues and oblivious to why many think he is a female. Davy does not get angry often, but certain situations will immediately send him into brief fury. When referred to as a girl, he often expresses an internal slew of violent threats. It should be noted that most of the time he never shows visual signs of anger and instead demonstrates it in the form of short, wicked, internal monologues. Initially, Davy Jones was not concerned with the welfare of his companions aside from Bart. It wasn't until he formed the Bowsprit with Simon and Ariel that Davy developed a sense of loyalty & companionship. A signature part of Davy Jones' personality is that he is completely fearless in nature. He shows no concern for his own life whatsoever and is seemingly unphased by excessive violence and even the threat of his own death. Davy is very noticeably desensitized to bloodshed and horrifying sights, be it his own or someone else's. Davy does not draw his sword against those that he believes to be genuinely good people, unless they were to initiate the duel. He is tame outside of combat and rarely gets hyped up over violence when he is merely an observer. When it comes to innocents in his surroundings, Davy is mindful and tries not to have them get caught in collateral damage caused by him. Relationships Bartholomew Davy considers Bartholomew to be like a brother to him rather than a pet. Bartholomew is the only person Davy Jones has confided a large amount in and also the only companion he actively attempts to protect. They do frequently mock each other, fight with each other, and disagree with each other, however. Kiefer Initially, Davy did not want Kiefer to come with him, and was even more opposed to the idea of getting a haircut from him. They later developed a budding friendship, which was enough to slightly irritate Davy at the discovery of Kiefer's death. Simon Simon was an expendable asset to Davy Jones at first, but he later earned Davy's respect and friendship over the course of their alliance. Abilities and Powers Overall Davy Jones is one of the most dangerous individuals to exist within the Nameless & Aimless universe, yet his source of natural strength is strangely uncomplicated. His speed and dexterity in combat is astounding for someone who is apparently 'talented and experienced', and he even shows frightening signs of gradual improvement. With his cursed 'Evil Eye' equipped, Davy becomes an even more fearsome force at the cost of his own sanity. Sword Prowess Davy Jones is monstrously skilled at wielding swords, specifically his Eastern-style blade. He is noted to swing his sword with such a masterful flair that he is able to cut through harder materials such as stone and steel with ease. Davy accredits this to his talent, stating that he was 'born to cut people' and he almost never practices. His incredible dexterity makes a dangerous combination with his superhuman reflexes. Agility and Reflexes Davy Jones is immensely agile, both on his feet and with his arms. Davy's enemies have described his quick movements to be impossible to foresee, with many of them dying to his sword before they can even register the attack. Davy Jones' mind is just as quick as his body; He possesses reflexes that are easily superhuman level. Davy is able to avoid and/or block enemies attacking at extreme speed and often senses fatal openings in their guard, ending battles quickly if the enemy were to provide such a vulnerability. Damage Resistance/Tolerance Davy is concerningly tolerant to damage that would normally halt a person due to sheer pain alone. He barely flinches when impaled or stricken heavily and shows little to no signs of distress after enduring even the most brutal of beatdowns. His body has been noted to be 'extremely durable for its small frame'. Davy himself accreddits this to the numerous amounts of childhood beatings that apparently toughened him both psychologically and physically. His pain tolerance has its limits, however, as demonstrated by the direct punch he received from Blackbeard that left Davy barely able to breathe. Neptune Craft: Evil Eye Davy's Neptune Craft is a cursed variant, meaning it may inconvenience the user a great amount upon use. His Evil Eye, a black eyepatch, grants him control over the element of darkness. Davy Jones refrains from using it, as it temporarily causes a spike in his hollowing process. In the event that he does equip on the Evil Eye, Davy can apply his control over darkness in various advantageous ways. Techniques * Shadowride- Becoming one with the shadows, Davy can quickly and covertly advance great distances. * Madness Shave- Davy coats his sword in shadow matter and swings it, sending a dark, damaging, air slash towards his opponent. * Dark Cannon- Davy releases a powerful ray of absolute darkness from his hand. History The Slums of Notorea Kingdom Davy was born to a prostitute in the slums of the Notorea Kingdom. It is believed his mother was violated without any methods of birth control, meaning Davy's conception was entirely unintentional. Up to the 12th week of pregnancy, his mother had fruitlessly made attempts to terminate him, but she had relented after a certain number of failures. She later died during childbirth, leaving her son to an orphanage. The orphanage that Davy Jones had been raised in was a shoddy and shady place where he would be abused and neglected by the faculty daily. The Red Seagull Rebellion later seized the zone and liberated the orphanage, taking Davy into their ranks after witnessing his aptitude for killing (which he demonstrated during the siege of the slums). Service in the Red Seagulls From the ages of 12-16, Davy was a prodigy Red Seagull soldier. He was given purpose to kill and did it exceptionally well for someone of his age and build. The skill he demonstrated had greatly impressed the Maestro. It was thanks to his service that the Red Seagulls were able to make such progress in their quest to seize all of Notorea. Davy had frequently expressed his desire to battle an opponent that he did not have to hold back on. In order to further his own ambitions, the Maestro had groomed Davy to believe that the King of Notorea was the most powerful man in the world. Consequently, Davy had set his sights on killing the king, which proved immensely convenient for the Red Seagulls. During the Red Seagulls' final siege on the kingdom, Davy had fought his way through the hold until he had entered the royal palace, where the King Notorea VI was taking shelter. He had called for a duel between himself and the king, promising to harm the kingdom no more if he is allowed the fight. After the anticlimactic and one-sided battle, the now disillusioned Davy Jones had fallen under a grave curse: he is now slowly turning into a hollow, one without a soul to sustain the body. With no further business with the Red Seagull rebellion, Davy Jones quietly left the kingdom on a personal quest to kill Garibaldi, a wicked king, to undo the curse. Rescue of Bartholomew - Leviathan Extermination With the intention of nearing Garibaldi, Davy becomes the Polar King's underling and is assigned the task of headhunting Blackbeard in Garibaldi's name: a mission that he decides to form a group in order to undertake. Davy first incited a jailbreak of the Iron Hull prison, to which he recruited Simon. Later, the two recruited the healing mermaid Ariel after rescuing her from merman territory. Now with an established group which he refers to as the Bowsprit, Davy embarks to hunt down Blackbeard in Garibaldi's name. The bowsprit survive numerous close calls on their journey and Davy Jones becomes more attached to his new allies as a result. Once Davy and the rest of the Bowsprit finally engage Blackbeard, they succeed (albeit barely) in incapacitating the pirate captain. However, Davy finds himself surrounded by GBC forces led by chairman Ahab, who reveals the sudden blockade to have been planned from the beginning. Davy and Ahab clash, and after Simon and Ariel are seemingly killed, Davy enters his hollow state without hesitation. He winds up defeating Ahab, but emerges heavily wounded and on the verge of hollowing completely. However, thanks to Blackbeard, who emerges to fight Garibaldi when he arrives to finish the weakened survivors, Davy and his companions are rescued. Though not fully healed, Davy rushes back onto the scene in a last-ditch effort to cure his hollowing. It is revealed that the Maestro and Garibaldi combined their forces to eliminate all competition as part of a grand scheme, and Davy's presence surprises his former master. After managing to survive against the Maestro and Garibaldi for a lengthy period of time, Davy is eventually overpowered. Figuring he might as well spite his enemies since he has hollowed past the point of cure, Davy equips his Evil Eye and attempts a final battle with Garibaldi. Upon finally killing Garibaldi, Davy Jones reverts to a permanent semi-hollow state with drastic side effects of the curse's late undoing: he has lost his memory, an arm, and sight in one eye. Trivia Category:Characters